Unexpected Triangle
by zor-chan kills
Summary: Sunako is obviously going to end up with Kyohei right? What if another house mate took interest before Kyohei made a move. Is Kyohei so full of pride that he will just let her go? Read&Review.
1. prequel

**Hello everyone. I know this is short but it's just a prequel to the story I'm planning. If you like my writing or story please review and I will continue!**

**Thanks and Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wallflower or any of its characters**

---------

"Dinner." The monotone voice of Sunako Nakahara echoed throughout the oversized living room. The four boys lounging comfortably all nodded in unison completely accustomed to the call. She slithered back into the dining room, nothing but a dark shadow against the white walls.

Yuki flipped his short blonde hair to the side blinking with large doe eyes before letting out a disappointed sigh.

"Doesn't it feel as if Sunako-chan hasn't made any progress into becoming a lady at all? She's practically the same as when we first met her." He pursed out his small lips into a childish pout.

"We've tried almost every possibility there is; using force simply with not suffice, Sunako has to have the desire to change herself" Takenaga spoke without the slightest hesitation and flipped the next page of his book deeply engrossed in whatever he was reading. His long black lashes set a shadow across his pale skin.

"Pfft" Kyohei snorted letting his head roll to the to side "Like that'll ever happen. The day Sunako becomes a lady will be the day Ranmaru finds a wife."

Yuki giggled his voice slightly more feminine than it should be. The two stared at Ranmaru expectantly but his attention was focused intensely on the door Sunako had just left through. His eyes were a dark red clay color and they reflected his thoughts almost perfectly.

"What's with you?" Kyohei demanded throwing a pillow at the other boy's head to get his attention. It hit softly and slide to the ground.

"Huh?" He looked around dazed. Ranmaru's slender fingers glided through his strawberry red hair unaffected by Kyohei's rude actions. He continued staring at the far wall, much to Kyohei's annoyance.

"Probably thinking about the last girl you did huh Ranmaru?" There was something smug about Kyohei's voice that caught his attention at last.

"Actually I was thinking about how pathetic you are Kyohei." He let out a dry laugh.

Kyoehi's deep purple eyes were suddenly blazing. In an instant he was off the couch and had Ranmaru's chest shoved against the wall. Kyohei's eyes were cold and determined.

"What did you just say?" Kyohei asked.

"I said you are pathetic." Ranmaru shoved Kyohei away as if he were an annoying child, his thin face tight. "We all know you have feelings for Sunako. If you just tell her once and for all we wouldn't have this god-damn stress of rent over our head every month."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kyohei crossed his arm's, his coppery hair was metallic yet soft in the afternoon light. He wore a dark blue sweater that's sleeves hung down almost to his knees and even beneath his casual baggy clothing his strong muscular frame couldn't be hidden. His skin was a flawless hue of soft peach, softer than any girl's. When the pink evening sun streamed through the windows, as it did at that moment, he glowed with perfection.

Ranmaru tsked observing his unattainable beauty.

"What a waist to have a body like yours and not use it for the one thing you need the most."

"Listen you ass-"his personality betrayed his features.

"Enough." Takenaga slammed his book shut and looked from under black strands of hair at the two boys. "Your bickering is childish and it's always the same argument. Sunako is expecting us." He said curtly.

Kyohei opened his mouth to say something then shut it. Takenaga's maturity was the only thing that kept the house in order. Yuki's eyes were large and frightened. He hated the fighting in the house and tears swelled to the corners on his eyes making his cheeks wet.

"Don't cry Yuki it's over." Takenaga wiped the tears for the younger boy's face though his lashes still looked shiny and wet. The black-haired boy's skin was translucent from all he time he spent inside, it was quite easy to see light blue veins beneath his soft cheeks. Yuki admired his face when he came close, sniffing away his tears.

"Just know this." Ranmaru's voice was deadly serious. "If you don't want Sunako. Then I'll take her."

The room was silent for a full second as the shock of his statement was absorbed by the other three.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Hhhhhahahahahaha" Kyohei's laughter filled the hall. He was on his knees gripping his stomach continuing to holler with amusement even when the other three did not join in. "Ahahahah Are you-hehahahh kidding?" he hit the floor hysterically. "That hahehehe is the funniest hahah thinhahaahh thing I've ever heard Ranmaru." He was grinning broadly with his teeth as he raised himself from the cold tile floor to his feet. "I can't believe you said that!" he yelped hitting Ranmaru on the back with affection. "I take back what I said earlier. The day Sunako becomes a lady will be the day you become her boyfriend!" he continued laughing joyously and walked into the dinning room oblivious to the other three.

"Are you serious?" Takenaga's eyes pierced Ranmaru's perfect face.

Ranmaru smiled with the corner of his mouth and Yuki flinched. He brushed his bangs out of his face and crossed his arms lightly

"I guess we'll see won't we?"

---------

**I know it's short but please review!**

**Oh and if I continue I will need an editor since I seem to always miss mistakes. Is anyone willing to volunteer?**


	2. Chapter 1

**GAHHH time is going by way too quickly!**

**So sorry everyone for not getting quick updates, school has been keeping me busy. (**

**So the deal is I'm still looking for an editor and people said they were interested but I need someone who is reliable. Please e-mail me and we can talk! Oh and by the way. YES I DO have spell check ;) **

**It's just I would like help with sentence forming, punctuation and phrases **

**is rather lazy okay, enough talking! Hope you enjoy!**

-------

Sunako carefully set the dinner plates on the table, quietly observing the silent battle that raged between the four dreadfully handsome boys. Kyohei seemed ignorant of the fierce gaze directed at him straight from Ranmaru. He smirked in a prideful manner towards the other boy, as if there was some joke that Ranmaru didn't know about. Takenaga sighed, exhausted from their childish games and Yuki glanced nervously between the two taller boys. A rainbow of emotions filled the dinner table and Sunako wondered vaguely what was happening.

Without a word she glided like a lost ghost towards her room, leaving a trail of blackness in her path.

"You can't be serious." Kyohei blurted a little too quickly. The gruesome sound of screams and chainsaws came muffled from under Sunako's door.

"Why can't I be?" Now Ranmaru crossed his arms and grinned. Red hair, as fine as silk glared with shine in the light. His delicate complexion was that of a china doll with long lashes and slanted eyes. "Sunako is beautiful." He was amused at the bewildered expression the played across Kyohei's face. "Every girl I've even gone out with has been beautiful. But very self obsessed-"Kyohei snorted.

"Well you aren't exactly the most modest-"

"And I've gone through so many women." He continued, ignoring the comment. "That things have begun to get boring. It's nice to have a change once and a while. And Sunako is certainly different from everyone else."

"So you plan on just playing with her like all your other girlfriends?" Kyoehi's calm voice was forced.

"No. of course not. I really like Sunako."

"……." The silence that followed was drowning. Screams, from the slasher movie Sunako was watching, erupted towards the dining room

"Why should it bother you so much? You keep saying that you don't like her right?"

Kyohei abruptly got up from the large oak table and turned before anyone could see his face. He shoved his hands down his pockets and left his plate untouched.

"Kyohei…your food." Yuki squeaked.

"Not hungry." He responded shortly. The three listened intently until they heard the enormous front door open and close.

"Why are you doing this?" Takenaga put down his fork. "Just to piss him off?" His shaggy black hair covered his eyes when he tilted his head to the side.

"Cause I like Sunako and I just thought it was fair to tell him, right?"

He wistfully looked around the room, his eyes sweeping over the shiny elegant vases and chandeliers. All work done by Sunako herself. The tile on the floor was newly polished and shone with the brilliance that it had been built with, and though Ranmaru had never seen Sunako clean he knew that she had done all the work when they weren't around so she wouldn't attract attention.

"Don't joke. You have never seriously liked someone in your life Ranmaru." Takenaga's voice was unexpectedly cold.

Ranmaru smiled with straight white teeth.

"There's a first time for everything right?"

----------------------

_The next morning _

Sunako hummed to herself happily while washing the breakfast dishes. Today a brand new English horror movie came out and it had brought her sprits up to an alarmingly good mood.

Someone walked into the kitchen behind her but she didn't bother to turn and see who it was. She only saw that the shadow was tall.

_'Probley Kyohei' _she was annoyed at the thought of him being in the kitchen. Suds from the soap leaked onto the stool she was standing, she neglected to stop them from overflowing. Kyohei was apparently still lingering behind her without any reason, saying nothing.

Sunako set the dish she was washing on the edge of the counter so she could turn around and tell him to 'get the hell out of here'. When she spun around to face him the suds under her feet made her loose her footing, she watched horrified as her feet went out from under her and she began to falling backwards with nothing to grab onto. She tightened her muscles preparing for the pain of hitting the hard tile floor.

To her utter shock she felt someone underneath her when she fell. She fell into the person's arms and both bodies hit the floor but the person holding her was the one who had taken all the impact. Once it was over and they were on the ground she wriggled viciously to escape from the person who she assumed to be Kyohei.

In her attempts to get away she kicked the sink and the glass plate that she had left on the edge tipped over. All at once she heard the shattering of the plate on the ground but couldn't feel the pain of the glass. She was horrified to discover that when she opened her eyes the person who had caught her was laying on top of her protecting her from the shards of glass.

"Are you okay?" it wasn't Kyohei's voice.

She nodded numbly and the boy rolled off of her sighing, holding his arm.

"Ranmaru?" She couldn't help but speak her surprise. His right arm had several small gashes from the plate and he seemed even more shocked about the situation that she was. Drops of blood burned through his long white shirt and he sat bewildered.

"What happened?!" Takenaga's voice came into the kitchen followed by Yuki who looked as horrified as Sunako when he saw the scene. "We heard breaking glass, are you guys all right?"

"Yeah." Ranmaru mumbled making an effort not to look at Sunako. He could feel her eyes staring bluntly at him searching for an answer as to why he had protected her.

"Ranmaru you're bleeding!" Yuki squealed helplessly.

"Sunako go to the bathroom and bandage his arm, we'll clean up the glass." Takenaga who was always was calm and under control seemed shaken by what Ranmaru had done.

She nodded and walked to the bathroom, not waiting for Ranmaru to follow.

He walked slowly behind and she thought that he was a whimp since all that had happened was just a few cuts.

When they reached the white Victorian bathroom Ranmaru took off his shirt with out word. Sunako turned away and focused her eyes intently on the fluffily white towel. Even knowing Ranmaru's shirt was off in the same room as her made her nose trickle. Her eyebrows slanted downward as she intently focused on his right arm, fixing his wounds. His arm was so similar to Kyohei's that she felt as if she had done this before.

"Can you take a look at my back too… it feels weird." Ranmaru mumbled staring at Sunako. She wanted to say no but she restrained herself and walked behind him to see what he was complaining about.

His whole back was bright red and scraped. Bluish black bruises had already started forming on his perfect skin and his spine was skinned. Sunako had forgotten that he had saved her from the hard fall. Not only had he fallen but with her weight on top of him it had seriously injured his back.

Without a word she put bandages of the area's where it was skinned and handed him a new black shirt.

"It's bruised." Her voice was so quiet Ranmaru had to strain to hear.

He nodded, his mouth in a straight line. Sunako turned and wanted to run but she stopped herself and cleared her throat to speak.

"Thank you."

She then walked quickly to her room and slammed the door shut.

"You're welcome" he spoke even though she wasn't there.

---------------------------

Ranmaru's face was buried in one of his many soft red pillows. He couldn't seem to fathom the thought that he had really saved her without meaning to. Never in his life had he protected another person and yet he had done it without even thinking, his body had simply reacted because the thought of her getting hurt made his stomach churn.

In the beginning when he told Kyohei he liked Sunako…he hadn't meant it. The whole reason was so that Kyoehi would become jealous and make a move. But now… he didn't understand. When he thought about her being the one who had gotten bruised and cut he wanted to punch someone. And if he had been given the chance… he knew that he would do it again.

"UAGGHGHH" He yelled into his pillow and sighed. His back hurt really badly. He flipped over to look at the decorative ceiling. "I don't like Sunako. I don't like Sunako. I don't like Sunako…." it sounded like a lie on his tongue.

-------------------------------

Kyoehi burst through the front doors overly annoyed.

"Where have you been?" Takenaga spoke to Kyoehi when he entered the front room, he didn't look away from the thick book he was reading.

"None of your business." Kyohei snapped, his eyes satanic. Takenaga knew better than to be afraid of him but Yuki cowered on the couch doing his best to hide his adorable face. "Where is Ranmaru?"

"In his room recovering."

"Recovering?" Kyoehi stopped pacing around to look at Takenaga. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and stared curiously at him.

"This morning Sunako was doing dishes and she slipped from the stool. He protected her. Then a glass plate fell on the ground and he got cuts on his arm." He turned a page of his book. "If you weren't off being such a spoiled brat then you could have done it yourself." Takenaga could feel Kyohei's jealously floating around in the air.

"Why would I do that?!" Kyoehi demanded. He was wearing a different set of cloths, which consisted of a black hoodie and dark jeans.

"Are you saying you really don't care at all?" Takenaga's voice was hard; he looked up from his book and took off his glasses to stare coldly at Kyohei. "If you keep up this attitude kyohei…"

"I don't care what happens to Sunako." He announced his purple eyes were flaring. "Just one less injury for me."

Sunako had decided to come back to the kitchen to make sure all the glass had been cleaned, but before she had gotten there she heard Kyohei yelling in the living room and her name mentioned. She froze to listen to what they could possibly be saying about her.

"If you keep up this attitude Kyohei…"

"I don't care what happens to Sunako! Just one less injury for me."

For some reason she felt her chest clench.

She went back to her room and gripped her shirt as the pain continued.

"I wonder if it was something bad in the food." She muttered inaudible. After taking medicine she sat in her pitch black room and watched the new movie for the third time that day. She held onto her shirt and rolled into a ball because even though she had taken plenty of medicine it hurt… so bad.

------

**YAY, done with chapter one! This chapter was rather short but I promise the others will be longer. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! I **_**really**_**appreciate knowing whatever everyone thinks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I really apologize for being such a slow updater. ; But I would like to thank everyone for leaving such positive comments! After I read them I was definitely motivated to write more. Yay for good reviews! Thanks everyone!**

**-----------**

"OH! Ranmaru!"

"Ha-ha yeah... lets do that…"

"Heheheh" another girly screech erupted from the locked door of Ranmaru's room. Yuki, Takenaga, and Kyohei sat at the large Victorian table silently. Yuki was blushing furiously every time a girl moaned while Takenaga seemed much more absorbed in watching Kyohei, who couldn't decide if he was disgusted or relieved.

"Where the hell is Sunako?!" He demanded pounding on the shiny table like a pouting child "I'm starving!" he groaned impatiently.

"Go find her yourself if you're so hungry she hasn't come out of her room since you came home last night." Takenaga's eyes probed Kyohei's beautiful face to watch if he had the appropriate reaction.

"Why?" he was dumbfounded.

"Perhaps she heard you yelling that you didn't care about her."

"If she heard that then she would be relieved." Kyohei scoffed looking at the painted peachy ceiling.

"Idiot." Takenaga coughed under his breath and excused himself from the table. "Why don't you go see yourself where she is if you want food that bad?"

Kyoehi grunted like an anthropoid before marching towards Sunako's room. He pounded unnecessarily loud on her door but no sound besides the moaning from Ranmaru's room came back to him.

"SU-NAK-O!" he chanted but no reply came. He ripped open the door and a pool of light brightened the black room. She was sleeping in the middle of the floor clutching her chest, sweating profusely.

"Sunako-Chan wake up!" He pushed her with his foot but she didn't budge. Kyohei leaned down over her and poked her face "I'm hungry make me breakfast."

Sunako's eyes slowly cracked open. She glanced around bewildered then her eyes lingered on Kyohei's face. His glowing features blinded her, making her squint, but he was observing her so closely his baby soft hair almost touched her skin; she could feel his cool breath on her cheek.

_**I'm going to melt. I can't move!**_ She frantically overreacted still in a dream-like state. In the back of her mind she heard words she didn't remember hearing. "I don't care what happens to Sunako" _**Where did I hear that?**_ Her head throbbed from sleep. She was buried so deep in her own thoughts she was unaware of Kyohei still leaning over her.

"Are you sick? You're sweating everywhere." He put his large warm hand over her forehead.

Sunako was suddenly wide awake.

As if Kyohei's hand had sent an electric shock through her whole body she let out and ear shattering scream of shock.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

Many things then happened at once, while Kyoehi fell back in surprise covering his ears Sunako's nose spurted open making the scene look like a murder. Ranmaru's door from upstairs had been throw open and he was standing at Sunako's door frame within a matter of seconds panting, his eyes searching for an answer to what had happened. Yuki and Takenaga went to the door to see what happened but with a mild interest rather than in the frightened state Ranmaru had been in. Sunako was cowering defenseless in the corner shivering uncontrollably much like the first she had met Kyohei.

"What the hell are you yelling at?" Kyoehi spoke annoyed wiping blood away from his face. "I just came in here to wake you up. Are you an idiot?! I didn't do anything to you." He stood on his long legs and crossed his arms sourly. He was wearing a black hoodie with his usual torn dark blue jeans, a true image of glory against the rest of her hideous room. "Tch. so annoying." He looked away.

It was then that he was knocked completely off his feet by a powerful punch in the face. He felt his jaw pop and his lip burst open blood when he bit down on it. Standing over him Ranmaru panted from the effort it had taken to fully knock him over with one punch. Kyohei's face was burning so badly he couldn't move and his head felt dizzy with fog. He had crashed on her soft rug and his vision blackened over and faded before he could say a word.

Yuki screeched and ran to Kyohei's side looking at his face carefully.

"What are you doing?" Takenaga looked baffled at Ranmaru who mirrored the same shocked expression as everyone else in the room. His knuckles were bleeding from hitting Kyohei's teeth and he stared in horror at his friend lying on the ground unconscious. Without thinking he darted from the room franticly thrusting the large wooden front doors open so he could escape the suffocating house.

**------------**

After everything had settled down after Yuki had told Ranmaru's girlfriends to leave, the house was eerily quite. Kyoehi was lying in bed, still dead-like, and a nasty purple black bruise had round it way around his eye in his sleep, making him more unattractive than he had ever been. Sunako had fainted before Ranmaru had even punched Kyohei because as it turned out she had worried herself into a fever, where she was in the same dead-like shape as Kyohei. And Ranmaru, where ever he was, hadn't returned. So it was only Yuki and Takenaga waiting for something important to happen.

"I'll make dinner." Yuki announced proudly, but Takenaga's face turned a yellow shape when he said it from just the thought.

"Perhaps we should order take-out instead?" Takenaga asked positively. Yuki's expression turned in an almost crying child when he spoke so he changed his strategy in a matter of second. "Actually Noi-chan said she wanted to come over tonight I'm sure she would be glad to make us something!"

Yuki's face brightened and he nodded enthusiastically. He then stuck out his big prink lips into a pout and his blonde eye brows drew together in concern.

"Do you think Ranmaru is okay?"

Takenaga smiled weakly and tilted his head foreword reluctantly.

"Yeah… I hope so."

**-------------**

Ranmaru dramatically stumbled across the cold streets as dusk set into the pink sky.

"Mrs. Ojou-sama it appears we have a visitor." The short plump butler who looked very much like a walrus because of his beard politely spoke to the beautiful blonde princess whom Ranmaru was arranged to marry.

Ranmaru was lying in front of their giant iron wrought gates as if he had traveled a million miles.

"Oh!" She snapped her frail fingers and three bodyguards instantly appeared at her side. "Please escort him to our guest room." Her soft voice echoed and the buff guards instantly lifted his body and jogged off towards the house.

Once he was set in a giant bed surrounded by royal golden walls he opened his eyes to stare at the extravagant painted ceiling.

"Where am I?" he mumbled clutching his throbbing skull. He turned over to see the blue-eyes princess staring at him quite patiently sitting in velvet lined chair.

"Somehow you arrived at my house. Are you quite alright?" She tilted her head to the side, politely concerned.

He groaned and sprawled his body across the bed making the girl blush slightly.

"Can I stay here tonight?" He asked seductively narrowing his eyes and touching her hand slightly. She jumped up from the chair now bright red in the face and bowed her head low.

"My servants will help you if you need anything. Good night." She then turned her head so all he could see was her lovely green dress and blonde hair. He watched her leave emotionless and sighed heavily when she left. Ranmaru vaguely wondered how Kyohei was doing and how furious he would be when he got up, then his mind extended to the scene and why he had punched his best friend.

Seeing Sunako so helpless in the corner of her room and Kyohei throwing such disgustingly harsh wards at her had made him snap.

"I don't like Sunako. I don't like Sunako." He chanted in a hypnotic voice. Her violet eyes and pale skin flashed before his eyes making his stomach churn. She had such a beautiful face and figure…not to mention she had never showed anything but kindness to all four of them.

"NO." He yelled throwing a pillow across the room and sitting upright in the bed, sweating, he ripped off his shirt. He couldn't do that to Kyohei.

"Is everything alright?" The beautiful girl poked her head in the door wondering about the noise.

Ranmaru jumped off the bed and she was frozen in her stance from the sight of the boy half naked. He held her face gently in his hands.

"I'm accepting the marriage." He whispered before pressing his lips against her cold ones. Her body was rigid as he wrapped his hand around her thin waist.

Thoughts swirled through his head as he kissed her but only one thought stood out in his mind as absolute.

_**I can't live in that house anymore.**_

**_--------------_**

_**I appreciate your patience everyone. - zor**_


End file.
